


Just Another Star Wars Story- Part 3

by AStarWarsFan



Series: Just Another Fanfiction Series [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Building your lightsaber, F/M, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Joining the Rebellion, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Ester and Mimin have now joined the Phenix Squadron and Ester is going to be trained by Kanan. What happens when Ahsoka Tano catches wind of this and thinks Kanan shouldn't have to deal with two padawans?
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Ezra Bridger/Original Female Character(s), Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Series: Just Another Fanfiction Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034772
Kudos: 1





	1. A New Chapter

Ahsoka stretched her arms, feeling her back crack. Her journey from her last stint as Fulcrum had been a long one. She finished the post-flight procedures then made her way onto the command ship of Phoenix Squadron. She was halfway to meeting up with Sato when she heard the voice of an excited male adolescent.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra's voice came from down the hallway. Soon she found the blue-haired boy barreling towards her. Ezra stopped himself short of hugging her and excitedly declared, "You're back! We just got word." After he said this, the rest of the Ghost crew came into view, along with two other adolescent females. The one with brown hair had a bright presence, force-sensitive likely. Stretching her senses to prod at the female's force signature, Ahsoka felt a strange pull, like the one she had with Ana-no. She refused to think about him

Ezra continued to happily blabber and showed no signs of stopping. Putting a kind hand on his shoulder, Ahsoka redirected his attention by saying, "I do believe some introductions are in order."

Ezra turned around and seemed to realize this for himself. "Oh, yeah. This is Ester and this is Mimin. They're joining Phoenix squadron."

Ahsoka nodded, this would be good. Phoenix squadron was rather understaffed as it was.

Hera spoke up, "We can catch up later after we debrief with Sato."

With no more decorum, the group made their way towards the cockpit where the meeting would be held.

><><><><

"They are joining Phenoix squadron because their adoptive grandmother is part of our spy sect, and she didn't want them going on more dangerous missions," Hera explained. "That, and Ester requires more force training than the preliminary she got from operative Cardinal. Kanan has stepped up to take over her training."

Ahsoka was shocked. Flabberghasted even. No such a thing had ever happened, it was simply too hard for a Master to take on two at a time. Force training required specialized focus; only a wizened master could accomplish such a thing with two padawans at a time. Kanan was simply too young with an even younger and rambunctious padawan. It would never work, not in the long run. Ahsoka, realizing she had missed most of the conversation and resolving to talk to Kanan about this later, focused back on the debrief.

"Ester and Mimin will go with Lieutenant Stargazer and he will walk you through the chain of command. Welcome to the Rebellion and Pheniox Squadron," Sato commanded.

The Ghost crew, the two extra teenagers, and Lieutenant Stargazer left the room and Ahsoka stood to give her report.


	2. Mistakenly Recognize

Ester and Mimin walked out of the meeting room where they had gotten their lecture about the chain of command for Phenoix squadron, talking quietly amongst themselves. Ester was about to retort to a comment Mimin had made when she looked up, saw her dad, and flung herself into his arms with an exclamation of, “Dad!”. 

However, she noticed that the person under her arms wasn’t relaxed but tense. Her logic caught up to her emotions and she probed the presence before her. It felt similar yet nothing like her dad. A pit forming in her stomach, she took a step back. Her suspicions confirmed by the bald head and white beard, she felt the grief of losing her parents all over again. “Sorry sir, my mistake,” she managed to get out before brushing past the man who looked like her father but wasn’t, desperate to get away. What she was getting away from, her grief or her embarrassment, she didn’t know. 

She wandered herself into the corner of a storage compartment and promptly sat down, curling into herself. What felt like hours or maybe it was only minutes, she felt Mimin’s concerned presence come up to her and sit down next to her. After a few minutes of Ester’s shuddered breaths being the only thing that penetrate the silence, Mimin asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

><><><><><><><

Rex looked at the retreating form of this random girl who hugged him. Turning back just as the second girl followed, he asked Kanan, “What was that?”

Kanan who had just met up with the two girls before Ester’s outcry replied, “I have an idea.”

Ezra, who was with Kanan and also saw the event moved to follow Mimin but was stopped by Kanan’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to Kanan in question. Kanan shook his head slightly in response. 

><><><><><><><

Ester took a deep breath. The entirety of the Ghost crew plus Ahsoka and Rex were sitting in front of her, waiting for an explanation.

“My father was a clone, my mother a Republic nurse. They left and went to my home planet of Eemon.”

Rex couldn’t help the swell of indignation in his chest. “So they deserted?”

“And you wouldn’t?” Ester snapped back.

“What happened to them,” Hera asked softly.

“Imperials.” 

Maybe in another crowd more would need to be elaborated, but not one person in that room had not had something taken away from them by the Empire.

A moment of somber silence followed, everyone remembering something they too had lost. 

Kanan broke the silence with, “Who trained you before you joined the Cardinal Crew? You had more than light training.”

Ester responded, “His name was Traundil.”

Ezra, who didn't notice the grief of losing one’s master in Ester’s voice, unlike Kanan and Ahsoka, asked, “What happened to him?” Ezra noticed the warning glances and glares sent his way and he connected the dots, but it was too late.

Ester’s usually gold-brown eyes suddenly turned shadowy. “Stormtroopers discovered his hiding spot and he...” She took a shuddery breath and in a small voice finished, “he died.”

Ezra replied, sheepishly, “Oh, ah, I’m sorry.”

Ester laughed dryly, “Yeah, no kidding.”


	3. The Padawan is now the Master

Returning from the debrief with Soto, Ahsoka went to her assigned temporary quarters to lightly meditate. The sad fact was that she hadn’t been able to go deep since before she left the order. She hoped to figure out what to do, and some minutes later, she had a plan. She decides to go talk to Kanan about his decision to train Ester. She ignores the Force's incessant nudges that he’s not the one who is supposed to train Ester.

Standing up and stretching out her sore muscles from sitting still for so long, Ahsoka exited her quarters and made her way across the ship, looking for Kanan. She heard a young, female voice exclaim, “Dad!” Moving, to find the source, she heard some talking, though she couldn’t make it out. Rounding the corner she found Kanan in the hallway with his hand on Ezra’s shoulder as well as a confused-looking Rex. Unaware of who two girls were that had just vacated the premises, she asked, “Kanan, can I have a word?”

After shooting Ezra a glare that read to stay put, Kanan nodded and Ahsoka led the way to one of the small dark hallways between the larger hallways. Once they were both there, Ahsoka asked, “Do you really plan to train Ester?”

“Yes.”

Not unkindly Ahsoka pointed out, “Don’t you rather have your hands full with Ezra?”

Kanan shrugged. “She needs more training.” Then in a jesting manner, he continued, “Besides, who else is going to train her, you?”

Though Kanan meant the remark in a playful manner, Ahsoka went quiet.

The silence stretched and Kanan asked the former padawan, “Are you ok?”

“I will train her.”

Kanan cautiously responded, “You said you would never have an apprentice.”

Ahsoka’s mind, unbidden, went to her own master and who he had become. Despite the doubt gnawing at her gut, she reaffirmed, “Well I was wrong. It is the will of the force that I train her.” However true it may be, Ahsoka couldn’t help but wonder if it was the best for Ester or if she was destined to fail.

“And how will this work with your duties as Fulcrum?”

Ahsoka turned thoughtful then answered, “I need to make the system more independent from me anyway. They should be able to manage one or two weeks at a time without my direct guidance and help.”

Kanan nodded along with the information but then asks the question, “Will she be trained as a Jedi?”

Ahsoka hesitates then corrects, “Grey, she will be trained as a grey Jedi.”

Kanan’s brow wrinkled. “What’s a grey Jedi?”

Ahsoka replied with a grin that, if she could see herself, would remind her very much of Anakin’s. “You’re looking at one.”

Kanan retorted, “So, a Jedi?” His serious mask was quickly replaced by a teasing grin. 

Ahsoka playfully smacked his arm and the two war veterans were brought back to a time when they were mere padawans and had friends, nay, a whole order to back them up. Now, they no longer had that luxury and it was up to them to preserve their culture.

><><><><><><

After Ester had calmed down some, Mimin managed to get her to eat some food, and Ester was feeling much more like herself. The two were coming out from the mess when they were approached by both Kanan and Ahsoka. 

“Hello, my name is Ahsoka Tano, it would be my honor to train you. Would you accept my offer to become my apprentice?” There were actual rituals and order of asking such a serious question, but because of the unusual way she became a padawan, she herself didn’t know what it was, so she just did her best.

Ester blinked a few times in shock but then said, “Sure!”

The force swelled with a sense of rightness and the three force sensitives basked in the warm blanket in it.

Ahsoka was also surprised, however, despite the comfort from the force. It was a lot easier for her to get an apprentice than when she became a padawan. She stopped that line of thought before it trailed to her old master.

“Before you get too excited, know that you won’t be trained as a Jedi but a grey Jedi,” Ahsoka warned.

“What’s the difference?”

Ahsoka elaborated, “The Jedi focus solely on the light. Grey Jedi seek balance, not between light and dark, but between oneself and the force. There is only the force.”

Ester shrugged and said, “When do we start?”

Ahsoka allowed herself a smile before responding, “Right now.”

Ester turned to Mimin, shrugged, and then followed Ahsoka to her quarters. Ahsoka started to instruct her on how to meditate.

“Um, Master-”

“Ahsoka, call me Ahsoka.”

“Ahsoka, I already know how to meditate.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka replied, not breaking the serenity of meditation.

“Yeah, I’ve already been trained somewhat. You know this. Right?’

Ahsoka’s eyes flew open at that.

“Guess not then,” Ester mumbled.

“By whom?”

“A forgotten Jedi Knight and then my adopted grandmother,” Ester replied coolly.

“I see. Regardless, I do need to know where you are in terms of skill level. Let’s start with meditation, shall we?’

The Padawan, now Master, and the Imperial Runaway, now Padawan, sink into a peaceful meditation. After about an hour, though it only felt like a few minutes, Ahsoka pulled the two out.

“People might have some questions about what happened in the hallway.”

Once Ester figured out what Ahsoka was referring to she blushed in embarrassment then nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was confusing, this entire chapter takes place between Ester and Mimin walking off and Ester talking to the Ghost crew in last Chapter.


	4. Next Step

Ester spent the next few days after becoming Ahsoka’s apprentice training with Ahsoka and then going with Mimin on flight practices and making friends while Ahsoka had work to do with the rebellion. Unbeknownst to her, Ahsoka was actually working in the Rebellion as a whole’s spy structure instead of mechanical or strategy things like she thought. Currently, Ester was making her way to the hangar where they go to train with lightsabers. Entering, Ester put her stuff down and went to sit across from Ashoka who had her lightsabers deconstructed in front of her. Before Ester managed to follow her Master into meditation, Ahsoka put her lightsabers back together and opened her eyes stating, “It’s time for you to make your lightsaber.”

Ester is dumbfounded and asked, “Are you sure?” True, she has had some basic lightsaber training these last couple of days, using one of Ahsoka’s lightsabers while Ahsoka uses the other. Despite this, she hardly felt ready for one of her own.

“Yes, you are ready. All you needed was some basic lightsaber handling practice. IN the force you have been ready for quite some time. Today, we are going to meditate and you are going to listen for the call of your crystals.”

“Crystals?”

Ahsoka explained, “Yes, Kyber crystals are what is used to power a blade. I am curious where you will find your call. Regardless, focus on not what lightsaber you want, but what you need and then focus on the calling of your crystal.”

Ester nodded and then closed her eyes. After a bit, Ahsoka pulled up a star map and Ester pointed to a dot on the edge of the outer rim. When Ester opened her eyes and saw this she cocked her head because she had no idea where that was. Looking to Ahsoka for guidance she noticed that Ahsoka had her hand on her chin and she looked deep in thought.

“Interesting. There isn’t any Jedi temple on that moon that I know of.”

Ester simply shrugged.

><><><><><><

They arrive on the inhabited moon carefully avoiding the Imperial presence. 

“What am I supposed to do again?” Ester asked, tilting her head to the edge of the cloak she was wearing so Ahsoka could hear her.

“Just trust your instincts.”

They wandered the small market for a bit, doing their best to look like they were simply shopping. Abruptly, Ester perked up, feeling a call. It wasn’t entirely light. It was… pleading. Seconds later she shivered. “I’m cold,” She observed.

Ahsoka looked over then expanded her senses a bit. “Inquisitor,” She stated.

Ahsoka hastily directed Ester back towards their ship, grabbing Ester’s arm to do so. They are in a dark alleyway a few blocks away from their destination when they hear, “Jedi Scumm.”

They both whip around to see an Inquisitor standing at the end of the alleyway. His pale white skin accentuated his sickly yellow glowing eyes. 

“Stay,” Ahsoka commanded Ester. She then ignited her lightsabers and throws herself at the Inquisitor. Ester watched in awe at the following lightsaber fight. It was so fast that all she saw were blurs of red, white, and pink as they clashed. Ahsoka must have performed a maneuver that disarmed the Inquisitor because Ester soon found the hilt resting just before her feet. Ester, acting on instinct, picks up the two crystals of their crying, simply wanting to soothe the hurt that she felt as if it were her own.

After knocking out the Inquisitor, Ahsoka turns around and sees Ester's eyes wide hoping for approval and holding two white crystals. She laughed, near manically, and said, “We really were meant for each other. Come on let's get back to base.”

><><><><><><

After entering the command ship of the rebel base, Ahsoka goes off to talk to command and Mimin approaches Ester.

Ester beat Mimin to asking, “What did you do while I was gone?”

Mimin brushed it off. “Oh, I had a day of doing nothing.” Ester nodded, disbelieving. Mimin, shaking with excitement, questions, “Do you have a lightsaber now!”

Ester smiles at her friend's excitement and pulls the newly finished blades out of her bag and holds them out for Mimin to see.

The emitters mirrored each other in their curved design, the main hilt was silver and the activation switch was a coppery-gold for both. The bottom for both flared out creating a cone-like shape with lines of pink going down the part. 

Mimin looked up to Ester and the two of them squeal together causing anyone in the vicinity to cover their ears. They then proceed to have a very high-pitched conversation about how the lightsabers are so cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of Ester's lightsabers will be coming to my Instagram (astarwarsfan4) soon!


	5. Mimin's day of doing nothing

Mimin continued waving off towards where Ester had left with Ahsoka to get her lightsaber for far too long. Realizing that continuing to wave is futile, Mimin turned around to face the rest of the room, and wondered out loud, “Well now what am I going to do.” The Rebellion wasn’t currently being attacked, and there were no upcoming attacks planned, so Mimin had a rare day off. 

She then decided to go get something to eat because she always was able to think better on a full stomach. She went to the mess, which was really an over-glorified kitchen plus 3 tables. She got food and sat down on the one empty table left. Munching on the tasteless nutrient bar, Mimin pondered what she could do. She didn’t know any of the people in the rebellion well enough to challenge them to a strategy game. There weren’t any flight exercises planned for that day. Mimin was well and truly stumped on what to do.

Right as she was about to get up and go to her quarters to try and see if she had any projects she had been neglecting, someone asked, “Can I sit here?”

She looked up and nodded. The male sat down. “Hi, I’m James Tzcon. What’s your name?”

“I’m Mimin.”

“Well I’m Mimin-glad to meet you,” the male said with a smirk.

“That was horrible,” Mimin deadpanned.

James just shrugged. “Eh, usually I can come up with something, but your name is just difficult.”

Mimin rolled her eyes.

“Well, why did you join the rebellion?” James prodded.

“To put an end to the Empire’s tyranny, why else would someone be here?”

“Revenge.”

Mimin, who had started to get up, sat back down and nodded replying, “That’s fair. What did they do to you?”

“They killed my parents.”

Mimin nodded solemnly.

“But at least now they can’t boss me around,” James cracked.

Mimin laughed, shaking her head in exasperation.

“Hey, we can’t let the Empire oppressing us ‘rebel scum’ get us down.” He used a very bad impression of an imperial officer and Mimin chuckled at it. 

“You know sometimes I want to take some paint and on the side of one of the ships paint ‘take a chill pill.’”

This got Mimin absolutely cackling. 

Once Mimin stopped laughing to the point where someone talking could be understood James inquired, “You got anything to do this afternoon?”

“No. Why?”

James smiled, “Well, you see,” He then leaned over and said, “I want to prank the engineers.”

Mimin, who wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, laughed, “Really? That sounds like so much fun!”   
They then plot to take some of the oil from the mechanics and smear it on the underside of one of the terminals. They got to work and waited eagerly in the shadows for someone to get caught in their prank. Finally, someone did and they ran off laughing, avoiding the wrath of one very angry engineer who now had very greasy hands. 

Panting in a hallway a few corridors down from where they had been, James asked, “You want to go for a practice flight?”

“You’re a pilot too!”

James nodded. “Come on.”

The two hopped in a pair of A-Wings and set off playing a game similar to tag. However, they soon found themselves farther from the fleet than they should have been. 

“James, I can hardly see the fleet,” Mimin observed. “We got to go back.”

“Hold on a second,” James said, “My computer is detecting a ship coming out of hyperspace. Imperial.”

Mimin’s gut turned to ice as she then saw the TIE transport come into view. “How did they find us.”

“They haven’t seen us yet. Their hyperdrive malfunctioned and threw them out. We should head back while they haven’t seen us yet.”

“But what if they have, we don’t want to lead them back to where the rest of the fleet is.” Mimin then irrationally thought that Ester wouldn’t know where to come rendezvous with the fleet if they had to move. “No, we have to destroy it. I’m going in whether you're coming or not.”

James goes quiet for a second then says, “I got your tail.”

The two, despite not truly having flown together, worked beautifully as a team. The transport managed to detect them in time to send out 4 ties, but they were quickly taken care of. They soon destroyed the ship.

The two return to the fleet, docking back where they were. They were expecting to get back undetected but when they came out they found a very stern-looking Sato staring at them. 

“Command center. Now.”

They obediently follow. 

“Do you know what you two have done!”

“I’m not sure what you mean sir,” James asked, wondering why Sato was upset about them destroying an Empire transport.

“You took 2 A-Wings out for a flight without permission. That is not acceptable.”

“But we destroyed a TIE transport!” Mimin said, thinking it would help their case. However, by Sato’s face redengin, she could tell it didn’t help.

“You went without backup or even notifying command where you were! What if you got hurt, or, even worse, what if you got killed. No one would know! You should have at least notified command, Your lives are not worth the Rebellion’s hiding spot’s secrecy!”

The two look down guiltily. “Yes sir.”

“You two will be on cleaning duty for the next two weeks.”

“What no!”

“Don’t make me make it three,” Sato threatened, lips pressed together.

“Yes sir.” 

The two left like dogs with their tails between their legs.

“Well see you then I guess,” Mimin said to James.

“See you.”

The two parted ways and Mimin returned to her quarters.

A while later she got a ping on her datapad that Ahsoka and Ester would be returning shortly.

She rushed to the port to greet her friend who beat her at asking how things went. 

“Oh, I had a day of doing nothing.”


End file.
